1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pneumatic pressure control method for a vehicle seat and a pneumatic pressure control device for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a seat device for a vehicle, the seat device being configured such that bladders provided inside a seat are inflated and deflated so that a support shape of the seat can be changed. That is, such a seat device includes an air intake and exhaust device configured to supply (fill) air into the bladders and to exhaust the air filled in the bladders therefrom. Further, in most cases, a pressure sensor is provided in a supply passage of the air with respect to the bladders. The operation of the air intake and exhaust device is controlled so that the internal pressures of the bladders, detected by use of the pressure sensor, reach their target values.
For example, a pneumatic pressure control device for a vehicle seat, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-235021 (JP 2010-235021 A), is configured such that an air pump of its air intake and exhaust device works consecutively until the internal pressure of a bladder reaches a predetermined value, which is less than a target value. Further, after that, the air pump works intermittently until the internal pressure of the bladder reaches the target value. Note that, at this time, the detection of the internal pressure is performed during stop of the air pump. Hereby, the internal pressure of the bladder can be controlled more accurately.